WILL
by molly786
Summary: Ginny write a WILL, to tell her family that what she thinks about them.


WILL

If I die today, what would people remember about me? I do not want them to think; that, I was mere seventeen years old witch, who had died and forget about me. I want them to remember me for something wonderful. Don't get me wrong, it's just the nature of the human being to get attention, so maybe it's for just the attention I wanted from them to remember me after my death. I am a Griffondor, that people will remember me for some good deed.

Being a shy person, I am not good at expressing my feelings. I am not good with words. I want to tell people how I feel about them. How much I appreciate all things I have in my life. So, if I die, I like to have a will. A biography would be a nice thing, in which, I would like to include a list of people, I want mention, those, who I love the most and they are very dear to me.

I wanted to tell my family, My this short life was full of joy and love, for that I would want to thank them all but especially my dad, make sure that he would know how much I love him. He has been the best daddy anyone could have. I cannot recall a day when he has not come through for me or let me down. He has always made me feel like his "little Princess."

My life would never have completed without my loving mother, who I respect for her hard work and her ability to achieve almost anything. But most of all, for loving me and making me what I am. For being the best friend, I ever had. For trusting me and gave me the freedom to learn from my own mistakes. She had completed my life.

Charlie was always my guardian of angle. His admiration always meant the world for me. His strong will and confidence had amazed me. Make sure, he knows that, that he was the first best friend I ever had I love him for trusting and understanding me.

Bill, was the sweetest them all, he had been always there for almost every wound I get in growing up, and he soothed my nerves, whenever I had been hurt. He stands for me no matter what ever I had done, right or wrong. I would want him to know that how much I love him and appreciate his patience.

Percy, I love him what so ever. He had taught me a thing or two on life. I would leave the rest for him, to hope he would also learn from his own mistakes.

Fred and George, who had shared a lot of special times with me, for being my naughtiest, loveliest, liveliest brothers and friends and so much more. They had always made me laugh and spoilt me. I don't want to tell my mom after my death, that how much naughty spells they have taught me. Just do not get mad.

Ron, I would like to make perfectly sure he knows, that I love him so much. He was the sister for me, when I needed one, which I never had. He was, as a part of me as my own. He was my child hood partner. Being so close to him, I had seen every one of my family member in him when I felt alone. He was always my protection.

I would like to mention a very good friend Hermione Granger, Whom I always had seen a elder sister, who gave me the wings to fly in the magnificent world of knowledge. If I would ever be as strong and brilliant as her.

Harry! Where I start for Harry, he was the belated part of our family. I have learned a big deal with him. Seven yeas of my life I had seen him struggle with his life as I compared my self being so spoiled In my family and in that age he was fighting with the darkest wizard of the wizarding world. I admire him so much. I would like him to thank for putting up with me all that while. Making the growing up years so unforgettable. I love him from the bottom of my heart.

My very best friend, Luna Lovegod for being a good friend, and for being honest, supportive and affectionate. For teaching me that some things will always be there no matter where our destiny may take us.

This was the small list, my life revolves around them and it is incomplete without them. Being so close to them all, make me wonder, If I had the family of my own, if I ever be able to marry, I would love to mention them. I don't know what kind of mother I would had been. I would love all of my children the same.

Ginny Weasley.


End file.
